Your Worst Nightmare
by Sheeta-33
Summary: A new villain. New fears. What will happen?rnI probably over rated but who cares? Chapter 5 up!
1. Midnight Call

**Disclaimer: Mesa not own teen titans!!!!!!!!!!!**

Midnight Call

Star Fire sat up bolt straight. She never expected the com to ring in the night. Drearily she reached over and took the call. Soon all the titans were in the conference room. It seemed that someone had broken into the museum. The camera caught a side shot of the guy and it looked somewhat strange and unfamiliar. So Robin ordered them to get ready and go.

When they got there they were told to split up and search around. Star Fire went alone this time. (Then John my annoying brother jumped out and scared Star!! Just Kidding.) In the dark museum they wander around and Star ran into BB. She let out a scream and almost blasted him.

"Beast Boy do not do that, you really frightened me!!" "Sorry I didn't know it was you."

The titans left in hurry so they could find the villain and get back to sleep.

Star wandered around in the Egyptian Room stepping lightly so she could hear anyone in the room. "Why did I not use my powers before?", she wondered aloud. A cold reply answered her. "How would I know?" She spun around so fast she barely saw who it was. Finally she stopped and studied his face, "Who are you and what are you doing in here?" She questioned him in an angry tone. "You woke us up for what?" "Well for one thing I was curious to see how well you responded to a late call", he said in a spine tingling voice. Slowly Star reached for her com but was stopped by the mystery villain.

He said, "You won't be needing that right now." Stuttering Star answered, "I will know when I need this and right now is the time." (A/N: Have you guessed who the villain is?) Slowly he got up and walked over to her and she inquired, "Who are you and what do you want?" "I want something you wouldn't understand; something very special. "Go on." "I cannot and will not tell." As an after thought he said, "at least not now."

A little frustrated she stormed out of the room muttering and with red eyes.( A/N: I know Star doesn't have red eyes but she does now.) Just as she was at the door an after thought came to her. She turned around but our villain was nowhere in sight. Being a small room she search every where but he was not to be found. "Hello?" "Uh, this is not pleasant searching for you in this dark room." "Who?" "Ah! Oh it is just you, Raven." "You guys she is right here." There were footsteps in the hall and then the titans appeared. "Star Fire why didn't you answer us?" "I did not hear you." "We were over in the Roman Room surely you should of heard us." "Sorry, but no I was occupied." Raven cut in, "Who was that person you were calling for in here a while ago?" "You were searching for someone! Who was it? What I know it was zombies!" "No Beast Boy it was not zombies." "Um, robots from outer space?" "No" Then the lights flickered and died.

An evil laugh sounded from every direction then everything went dark.

( Not updating until I get 3 Reviews HAH HAH HAH!!!!!)


	2. Where are We?

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans because I don't!

Where are we?

Star Fire woke up bright and early, ready for the next day. She felt a little strange but thought it was nothing. Slowly she rolled over but couldn't move her legs. Looking around she realized the place she was in was not the tower let alone her room. "I must be dreaming, Wake up Star!" "Whoa, Star you don't have to shout!", said Beast Boy. "Yo, where are we?" ( Bet you can guess who said that) "Is everyone here?" questioned Robin. "Yes, I think everyone is accounted for." answered Star Fire.

Raven? Are you here?" asked BB. A deadly silence answered. The titans tried to get up but were surprised to see they had been chained to the white tables they were on. "What does this villain think we are?" Said Star as she vaporized them with a star bolt. She quickly let the others go. Then they went to find Raven. Walking down the corridors gave Star and the others the creeps. Then a draft blew a sheet through a window, well let's say it wasn't a sheet but ashes before it hit the ground.

Then they saw a door. The sign on it said, Do Not Enter!" "This looks promising", said BB. "Yes, let us go and look for Raven in the room." Slowly the titans pushed it open. It slammed shut on them. Cyborg jumped around and tried to open the door! "Darn it's closed from the outside!" "Well, we might be able to exit through the door over there", observed Star. So they crossed the room. On the floor was a sort of fog so the titans stepped carefully but still they all fell through a hole in the floor and dropped into chairs surrounding a table filled with food. "With your reputation I was expecting something a little more impressive.", the masked villain said." "Raven!", Star yelled as she raced over there. Raven was reading her horror stories. "How could you possibly read?" "Well since I can't leave what did you expect me to do?" "I do not know maybe you could try to get to us." "Yes I did try to and finally gave up." "Oh"

"NOW WE CAN EAT!", said the masked villain.

(A/N: I now that line is from spy kids but who cares?)

Three More Reviews!

Who is the villain? I ain't tellin!!!!


	3. What?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!

WHAT?

Starfire and the rest of the titans stared at him in disbelief. "What did you say?", asked Robin. "I said we can eat now, do you have bad hearing or something?", snapped the villain. "Golly, you don't have to be so rude!", said Cyborg.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Well why don't you eat its not poisoned or anything?", the villain questioned. "We would if you do, but since your not we wont touch it." "I guess it's not any use for you to be here then." Suddenly some wires came done and lifted each titan up and they all disappeared into the ceiling.

STARFIRE

The wires dropped her in a room the was similar to her's at the tower but was definitely not. For it still carried a sense of evil. "Now I have to find my friends and get out of this weird place!"

ROBIN

The same thing that happened to Star also happened to him. "Ouch!" He jumped up trying to grab a wire, but sadly didn't make it. He ran over and started to banging on the door.

CYBORG

"Man that was a ride." He fell into a room full of computers. "I wonder what these are for?" Little did he know the had been programed for something far worse then any titan could imagine.

BEAST BOY

"Dude that was cool whose up for round two?" He looked around expecting everyone to be staring at him. No one was there. "Wow look at all these animals!", BB said.

RAVEN

"It looks like I can get out.", said Raven, "At least I think I can." "Azerath Metrion Zynthos!"

Her spell backfired and knocked her out cold.

Evil Cliffy!!!!

You know what I want!

Three more reviews!


	4. A Way to Escape

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the teen titans OK!

A Way To Escape!

STARFIRE

"Maybe I can get out by using my powers." With that she cast her spell and just as it had done to Raven backfired and knocked her out.

ROBIN

"Perhaps everyone else is ok and they'll be able to find me then we can get out of here.", said Robin as he paced back and forth. "No we won't be wanting that to happen.", said a cold voice. Robin spun around just to confront the masked villain. " Yes, I would want them to find me and then we can get you." "Well they won't get you now." "What have you done to my friends?!" "You really think I would tell you?" "No" "Good your not that stupid." With that he dropped what looked like a child's ball then left. The ball suddenly exploded leaving a fog of sleeping powder. The last thing Robin heard was an evil laugh coming from everywhere.

CYBORG

"I should just blast my way through." He took his arm and blasted a hole in the wall. Quickly he left.

BEAST BOY

"Dude this isn't cool!" "I need to find my way to the others." "Why didn't I use my Rhino morph?" "Because your silly." "Who?" "Cyborg!!!!" "Well let's hurry and find the others.

RAVEN

Slowly Raven started waking up and when she finally did the first thing she did was just to stare. For right above her was the villain. "What are you do here?" "I just thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing." "Is that a crime?" "For me, yes." "OK!" "Bye then"

Thank you for the reviews.

I know that chapter was short but I was a little rushed.

PLEASE SEND THE REVIEWS!


	5. An New Call

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

HUH?

STARFIRE

Slowly she woke up. Hoping that all that had happened was just a dream she gazed around her room. Suddenly she jumped up. "Huh? I am in my room." She made her way to the hall.

ROBIN

Soon he dozed off and woke to his own room in the tower. He jumped up and rushed to Star's room. On his way there they collided and fell on top of each other. (There has to be some love!) Quickly they jumped up blushing and had a short talk before rushing to see the others.

CYBORG/BEAST BOY

He and BB could only remember a voice then they blacked out just to find themselves in the tower on the couch.

"Dude, what happened?", asked BB.

"I don't know but we're safe let's see if the others are.",answered Cyborg.

RAVEN

She had the same thing happen to her as BB and Cyborg. When she came to she went see if BB and the rest of the titans were ok.

They meet in the hall making sure everyone was there they sat down and ate.

3 DAYS LATER

"Man, we haven't gotten a single call.", BB complained. Slowly he made his way over to the corner and took his com saying: "Please ring." Over and over.

"Saying that won't do anything."said Raven in her monotone voice.

BEEP

"It is the com. YEAH!" "I'll have two large pizzas supreme." "Huh?", said all the titans at once. "This is the Mickey's pizza place, right?", said the voice. "No.", they all said." Oh, sorry.", he said again.

A little while after it rang again."Trouble.......at.......L.", a voice cracked over the com. "Where? Huh?" "I don't know there are a bunch of places that start with the letter L." "Dude it's probably someone trying to steal the pizza dog!" "No they, who ever it is, must be at the hall." Yes, let us go to the hall.", came Star's enthusiastic reply. BB decided to go to the pizza joint. Slowly he walked around trying to find the villain. As he opened the door a cold hand reached around his mouth. Struggling he got rammed into a sack. His com lay on the floor.

Evil Cliffy!( I think)

Three reviews

Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
